Just Another Day
by TheSugarPuffGirl
Summary: Just another day with the Puffs and Ruffs! (Who are 18!) Come and read the adorable, funny, and everyday lives of these siblings! Original Pairings BXB's. Summary sucks but please read! I worked super hard on this! Dx Anyway, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! This is my third FanFic of the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys! One day, I was thinking of making another story about the Puffs and the Ruffs, but I don't want to make a drama packed story, so I decided to make a story in which the Puffs and Ruffs are dating (Original pairings), and BAM! **

**Therefore, this story was made. It's mostly about their everyday life, where they live in a separate house from the Professor (Since they're eighteen years old now). They deal with their normal issues in their normal (Yet not so normal) life. Please R&R! I also wanted to thank these three special people for their awesome support:**

**Geny-darkside16**

**SaurkaJapan**

**Cococandy21**

**And finally, to my best friend, Genesis, for inspiring me on making this story! Thank you! Alright, enough of me, let's begin reading, shall we? Oh, and before we begin, this is an all group FanFic.**

* * *

It was quiet in Townsville. Dark, even. It was night, and everyone, even the villains, were fast asleep. The rain poured down on the town like a bucket of water being dropped on a person's head. Finally, a speck of light reflected on a metallic rooftop. Alas, the sun was beginning to awake from its most comfortable sleep. The rain slowly stopped pouring, birds began chirping, and the trees and town slowly began waking up. The sun's rays finally reached the house of the hero's and ex-villain's house…

Six teens were sleeping comfortably in their living room, each in their counterpart's arms. Suddenly, the blue female began stirring, opening one eye lazily. At the sight of her counterpart, her lips slowly began to curl at the tips. She sleekly escaped her counterparts' arms, walking back a few steps, her body positioned as if ready to pounce. She suddenly jumped on her counterpart, startling him and the others nearby.

Boomer yelled and bolted up with a start, glancing around in panic. At the sight of Bubbles, he smiled in embarrassment, running his hands through his hair. "Bubbles, you sneak!" She giggled.

Her amusement soon vanished, however, when she realized Boomer was about to tackle her. A small "eep" escaped her lips as she tried to crawl away, her attempt failing as she soon burst out laughing when Boomer caught her, tickling her. "S-Stop it!" She said, trying to push him away.

He shook his head, grinning. "You started it, Bubbs. Now I'm gonna end it." His fingers started trailing up to the back of her ear; her tickle spot.

Finally, a grunt was heard, and both of the blonde's stopped, turning to see where the source of noise came from. Butch was wide awake, bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. "Can you guys go to your fucking rooms, for Christ's sake!"

He was soon shushed when a pair of cherry red lips crashed onto his own; Buttercup. He pulled the covers over their heads as they continued their "make out" session. Boomer and Bubbles laughed. "Yeah, I guess _we_ should go to our rooms!" They began laughing again, high-fiving each other.

Soon after that, a heavenly smell wafted from the kitchen to the living room. Butch and Buttercup stopped, jumping at the smell. "Woo! Pancakes!" They ran into the kitchen, Boomer and Bubbles doing the same.

When they entered, Blossom and Brick were already up and about, cooking. Butch laughed, falling into one of Princess's famous "flirting" accents. "Oh, Bricky-poo! I never knew real men like you cook pancakes!"

Brick grinned, speaking in the same accent. "Oh, Butchie-boo! I never even knew real men like you wear Power Ranger boxers!" He laughed, pecking Blossom on the cheek, who was fighting back a giggle.

"Well, good morning to you, too." Bubbles said, taking a seat next to Buttercup.

Brick held out his arms, motioning for a brotherly hug. Bubbles giggled and walked up to him, embracing him. "Good morning, Lil Bubbles."

Boomer pouted, crossing his arms in fake jealousy towards Brick. "Bro, what about _me?"_

Brick rolled his eyes. "Hell no, bro, you can just take out the trash."

Boomer gasped, exaggerating. "Omg! If I take out the trash, I'll ruin my nails!"

Everyone laughed. "Gaaay!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Cut the fake gay crap, Boomer. Now give me some damn pancakes!"

Blossom walked up to her, serving her plate. Buttercup reached her hand out to grab the plate, but Blossom slapped it away, narrowing her eyes. "What do you say?"

She groaned. "_Thank you, Mom."_

"Well, you don't have to call me mom, but here." The plate appeared before Buttercup's eyes, and she licked her lips, and began eating.

Everyone began eating, walking up to their respective bedrooms after eating to change. When Blossom and Brick entered their room, they began changing. "Brick, you wanna go to the mall for a while?" She asked while changing into a fresh pink tank-top.

He grinned. "Only on one condition."

Blossom groaned playfully, changing into a white cardigan. "What's the "condition"?"

His lips began to curl up at the ends mischievously. "You let me see you in dresses in the mall."

Blossom gasped. "What?! Brick, you know I don't like showing off too much skin—"

Brick's finger touched her lips, shushing her. "Relax, you don't have to go outside the changing room, we'll be in the room. Sounds good?"

Blossom paused, thinking. Finally, she nodded. "Fine. But we'll be in the _changing room_."

He grinned and finished changing. When they were done, they looked amazingly stunning, even in casual outfits. Blossom's hair was held up by her pink bow (In a small size) in a neat bun, and she was dressed in a pink tank-top, white cardigan, light blue skinny jeans, and Uggs. Brick was dressed in a red button-down shirt, black jeans, and red converse. His medium-length hair was poking out from his new red cap (Blossom decided it was about time he got a new one). They sat in the living room couch, waiting for their siblings to tell them their plans.

First came in Boomer and Bubbles, who looked stunning, too. Boomer's hair was in his usual messy two-sided style, and he was dressed in a dark blue shirt with long sleeves, black jeans, and dark blue converse. Bubbles hair was in her usual long pigtails, except they were curled, and she was dressed in a blue summer dress with long sleeves and tan-colored heels.

Last came Butch and Buttercup, who were dressed in their usual punk style. Buttercup's hair was down, her long silky hair reaching down to her mid-back, and she was dressed in a black Slipknot tank-top, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. She was wearing heavy eyeliner. Butch was also dressed in a black Slipknot tank-top, showing off his muscles, black jeans, and dark green converse. His hair was spiked up, hair poking out in different directions.

They all walked over to us, giving us questioning looks. "Soo, what's the plans for today?" Butch asked.

Blossom smiled. "We're going to the mall for a while."

Boomer grinned, knowing very well that he will be seeing Bubbles in bikini-suits and dresses, while Butch groaned, knowing that Buttercup wouldn't let him see her change when trying out outfits.

**-Townsville Mall-**

Boomer was seated on a bench just outside Bubble's changing room, reading a magazine. Suddenly, he heard a squeal come from Bubble's room. He leapt to his feet, throwing the magazine to the floor, and knocked lightly on her door. "Bubbs, you okay?"

"Um…" Her voice trailed off.

Boomer frowned. "Bubbles, c'mon. What's wrong?"

The door opened a little, and Bubble's face appeared, looking embarrassed. "Well, you see…"

Boomer smiled, encouraging her to continue.

"I need help getting the strap of this bikini bra on… I can't reach it. A little help?"

Boomer's breath was knocked out of him. He struggled to breathe. Bubbles face turned from embarrassment to panic. "Boomer, Boomer! Are you alright?"

Boomer inhaled and exhaled, then he smiled. "I'm alright, Bubbles. So, you said you needed help with the bikini strap?"

Bubble's face flushed a light red. "Oh, right! Okay, you just need to connect the hook with the little clip…"

She began explaining to him, Boomer nodding. He then did as instructed, and he looked flustered after seeing Bubble's in a bikini. When Bubbles finished, they walked out the store and began heading to another store. "Hey, Boomer?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"Why was your face so red?"

"U-Um, because it was getting hot?"

She smiled. "Oh, okay."

XXX

"Dude, this fucking line is long!" Buttercup exclaimed, glaring at the long line ahead of them.

"Shit. Maybe we should just go order at another—"

Buttercup turned towards him, glaring daggers at him that would scare any person. He seemed unfazed, as he was used to this. "I am _not_ fucking giving up on our place in line! We're _really_ close, so—"

Her voice abruptly stopped, and Butch gave her a questioning look, before he saw what was bugging her. A group of bulky teenage boys had cutted in front of her. He could see her eye twitching in anger, and her hands were balled up into fists. "Give me a second, Butch, let me just show these pussies where their place in line is—"

He shook his head, stopping her. His eye began twitch, a trait he shared with his girlfriend, and spoke. "_No._ We've been waiting here for half an hour, and then these bitches decide to just fucking cut us. Maybe _I_ should show these pussies where _their_ place in line is—"

He tapped one of the boys on the shoulder, and he turned around, glaring at Butch. "The fuck you want, prick?"

Buttercup burst into laughter. "Oh my God! Did I just hear...? Dude, you have no idea what you're saying!" She said to the guy, causing him to glare at her.

He grabbed her wrist harshly and spoke in a deadly tone that would scare anyone. "Don't fuck with me, bitch. I would shut that mouth of yours if you don't want your pretty little face to get fucked up."

Butch smiled, knowing that Buttercup was hardly scared of the guy, mostly because she was stronger than him. "Listen, _prick_, you don't fucking tell me what the fuck to do." She said back, her voice deadlier than the guys, surprising him.

Butch decided to step in. "You know she can beat your ass up, right?"

Buttercup grinned, cracking her knuckles, Butch doing the same. They took a step towards him, and the guy laughed. "_This skank?_ Ha! You guys are fucking losers—"

Before he can even finish his sentence, the guy was on the floor, unconscious. Butch and Buttercup turned to the rest of the group, who were shocked. "_Who else wants some free knuckle sandwiches? _"They said in sync.

The group shook their heads, stepping out of line and walking away, dragging their unconscious friend behind. Butch and Buttercup laughed, bro-fisting each other. "That was freakin' hilarious when he called you a prick," Buttercup said. "You're more bulky than that piece of shit!"

Butch laughed, too. "And you're not even a skank."

Buttercup smirked. "Then what am I?"

Butch smirked, too. "You're a sexy bitch." Buttercup smacked him in the head, but he ignored it and snaked his arms around her waist.

Buttercup leaned in his ear. "You know… You deserve a reward."

Butch eyes widened. "What is it?"

She smirked. "After this, we go to Hot Topic and I'll let you watch me change. Only _ONE TIME."_

Butch fist pumped the air. "Yes!"

XXX

"Oh, come on! I'll be standing right outside your room, so no one will see you!" Brick assured his girlfriend.

Blossom sighed in defeat. "Fine. But you have to sneak in from the bottom of the door, because I don't want anyone seeing me."

Brick rolled his eyes and grinned. "Fine, fine."

They walked into a store called "Charlotte Russe". After picking out a few dresses, they headed for the changing rooms. "Alright, I'll be waiting out here, 'kay, babe?" Brick said, kissing Blossom on her forehead.

She nodded and walked into the small room. Brick sat down on a nearby bench and began reading a magazine, though he wasn't interested. A few minutes passed when he heard a soft voice call out to him. "Brick? I'm done."

Brick smiled and walked over to the door as it opened. Brick's mouth fell open. Blossom was dressed in a pink bejeweled silky open back retro dress and hot pink high heels, showing off her perfect mile long legs and figure. Blossom panicked. "I-Is there something wrong?"

After a long moment, Brick regained his composure and grinned. "No, you just look amazing. Not even amazing, beautiful."

She smiled nervously. "I-I guess I'll try on the next dress, then." She softly closed the door.

Brick walked back the bench, continuing to read. Just then a group of boys came walking in the dressing room. Brick raised his eyebrow. What are they doing here if they aren't girls? I mean, this is an all-girls store. One of the boys began lifting up another boy with their hands, and the boy on top was looking above the rooms. Then it clicked in Brick's head.

They were trying to see if there were any girls changing, or better yet, still naked.

Brick could feel his anger boiling up inside of him, threatening to let out at any moment. He watched as the boys went down from room to room, getting closer to Blossom's changing room. Finally, when they were just three rooms down from Blossom's, he stood up and cleared his throat, startling the boys, who had no idea he was there.

He walked up to them and gave them his most fierce glare. "_What_ the hell are you doing?" He asked, voice filled with venom.

One of the boys smiled nervously. "You know, just hangin' around."

Brick wrinkled his nose. "You guys are fucking disgusting. Get the fuck out of here and go do something else."

One boy dared to shake his head. "You're not out boss, so no. Now if you'll excuse us—"

Brick grabbed a fistful of the boy's shirt, lifting him up so they were face-to-face. "I _know_ I'm not your fucking boss, but my girlfriend is here, and what you're doing is offending me and her. _So get the fuck out."_

He released the boy, making him fall to the floor. The boy instantly shot up to his feet and ran out. The other boys, who were scared, followed suit. Brick could still feel anger in him, but it immediately went away when he saw Blossom open the door. She smiled, this time, more confident. "Do I look good?"

He grinned. "Twirl for me."

She laughed, twirling. "I like this dress. I think I'm going to buy it. What do you think?"

Brick smirked. "Of course."

After they finished buying the dress, they walked out the store to meet their siblings in the food court. "So, what was all those voices outside my room about?" Blossom asked.

Brick shook his head and smiled. "I was just chatting with some friends."

She smiled. "You hungry?"

Brick nodded. "About time!"

* * *

**Bubbles: Izzy would like to thank you for reading! ^.^**

**Boomer: Oh, and don't forget to review if you like cookies! :D**

**Blossom: I was so good at acting. C;**

**Brick: Sure think, babe. ;D**

**BC and Butch: REVIEW FOR COOKIES! *RAWR* ;O**

**Me: o_o Later, weirdo gators! ;DD**

**~TheSugarPuffGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, mi amigos! Today I present you with chapter two! But today won't be an all group chapter; today shall be an all-green's chapter! Yay! Anyway, I forgot to mention my gratitude for my awesome friend and her awesome support:**

**Kyogan-Saori**

**Thank you! And once again, to my friend Genesis, for inspiring me on making this story, or else this wouldn't have existed! Alright, reading time!**

* * *

**-The Utonium and Jojo Household-**

"BUTCH!"

Butch, who was lying comfortably on the living room couch watching TV, nearly fell off. He groaned, standing up and heading towards his room, which he shared with Buttercup, who called for him. He plopped down on the lime green bed, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

Buttercup, who was standing in front of the mirror, her back to him, turned to face him, glaring daggers at him. He was unfazed, already used to this. She walked up to him, pointing at something on her neck. Butch gave her a confused look. "What's wrong?"

She huffed, and sat next to him, once again pointing at something just above her collarbone. "You gave me a fucking hickey from last night's party!"

Butch sighed, and put his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Buttercup, it's just a fucking hickey, for Christ's sake! What's so wrong about that?"

She plopped herself down on the bed and looked at him. "It's just… gross. Why the hell would you bite my fucking neck, anyway?"

He smirked. "It's kinda like a signal boys give to each other."

Buttercup shot him a confused look. "What?"

He laughed, stroking her hair. "It just shows other boys that you're mine."

She snorted, and Butch suppressed a sigh from how adorable she looked when she did it. "That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard in my life. And I know that I'm your girl, but I'm not your damn property."

Butch rolled his eyes, smirking. "Whatever you say, Butter babe."

Suddenly, she stood up, her face deep in thinking. "Hey, we should go to Princess's party this night."

Butch nearly choked. "W-What? You never like to go to her parties—"

"Shut up. The only reason I want to go is because I want to humiliate her." A mischievous smile appeared on her face. "What do you think?"

Butch grinned, showing his minty white teeth. "I say we're going to that fucking party. That bitch has got a fucking Jacuzzi with hot girls filled in it—"

He stopped in mid-sentence, glancing at Buttercup with an apologetic smile. She glared at him, hands on her hips. "You're still the same pervert as a kid, you know that?"

He grinned. "Yeah, and whenever we fought and you flew above me I got to get a view of your panties."

Buttercup's face turned bright red, both from anger and embarrassment. "Butch, just shut the hell up!"

He shrugged, still grinning. "What time does the party start?"

She sighed. "At 9:45, but I dunno if Blossom and Brick will let us go."

Butch got up and started heading out the room. "Hey, where are you going?!" Buttercup yelled.

"Gonna go use my charm to convince them to let us go."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Boomer has more charm than you, and he's a gay faggot."

"Hey! I heard that, asshole!" Boomer yelled from his and Bubble's room.

XXX

"What! What do you mean we can't go!" Butch said.

Brick, who was sitting next to Blossom on their bed, sighed, rubbing his temples. "Because, you guys will get yourselves in some real shit."

Blossom elbowed him. "Language." She turned back to Butch, who was now hugging Brick's legs, pleading. "C'mon, Brick! Pleeeease?"

"I said no."

Butch pouted, crossing his arms in a childish way. "Why does Boomer and Bubbles get to go, and not us?"

Blossom narrowed her eyes at him. "Because we know you two will try to screw up Princess's party."

Butch raised a brow. "So? She's our enemy, so who gives a shit—"

"_Language._ And I know that, but she will try to get even with you, and you don't really want that. Besides, that's mean, even if she _is_ your enemy."

Butch groaned, collapsing on the floor. "You guys suck."

"And remember to study for Monday's test."

XXX

"Okay, you ready?"

Two figures were standing next to an open window.

"Yeah, let's do this shit!"

Butch and Buttercup flew out the window as quietly as they could, trying to not be detected by their redheaded siblings ears. Once they were out of hearing range, they began heading towards the direction of the party. "Woo! We did it!" Butch said, fist pumping the air.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, now let's go inside!"

They entered the huge mansion of Princess; the mansion clouded with neon lights and people from outside and inside. "Whoa…" Buttercup said, her eyes wide with awe. "Look at this place! It's fucking awesome!"

They high-fived, then headed towards the bathroom to change into their party clothes. Buttercup changed into a lime green tank-top, black shorts (The shirt is tucked in the shorts), black combat boots, fishnet leggings, and a black leather jacket. Butch changed into a dark green shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans, and green converse.

"You ready?" Buttercup asked.

Butch nodded, and they walked out of the bathroom. Their first destination was the bar (Butch forved Buttercup to go).

"I'm not fucking drinking that shit." Buttercup said, rejecting the bottle of beer that Butch bought her.

He smirked. "I guess you're just too weak to drink a simple beer."

Buttercup's face turned bright red. "I am not! And I'm gonna fucking prove that!" She grabbed the beer and began chugging it down. When she finished, her face was a sickish green. "H-How do you guys fucking like this—"

Another beer was placed in front of her. Butch smirked. "Drinking one beer doesn't mean you're strong, Buttercup. You have to drink _fifteen_ beers if you wanna prove to me that you're not weak." He inwardly snickered, knowing this would set BC off.

Her green face soon turned red, her hands crushing the bottle she just drank. "I'M NOT FUCKING WEAK! GIMME FIFTEEN BEERS!"

Butch smirked, then faced the bartender. "Fifteen more."

The bartender nodded, appearing a few seconds later. "Here ya go."

Butch watched with amusement as Buttercup immediately started drinking each beer one by one. He smirked. "Are you weak?"

Buttercup, who was now drunk, faced him with curiosity in her eyes. "I don't know. But I've milked a cow before."

"Well, since you're drunk, then I should get drunk, too, huh? Then that will make us even."

**-Two Hours Later-**

Butch and Buttercup were now in alleyway, both drunk. "Hey, Butterbutt!" Butch called.

Buttercup, who was leaning on a wall, faced him. "Yes, Bitch?"

He smiled. "I like peanuts."

"I like walnuts."

They suddenly stopped talking, and glared at each other. "You fucking whore." Butch said, snaking his arms around her waist.

"You ugly ass piece of shit—"

Butch's lips crashed onto hers, his weight against hers as she leaned on the wall. He began kissing her neck, and then he stopped just above her collarbone. Before she could react, he bit on it as hard as he could, and she yelped. "Stupid, stupid!" She said, slapping his face.

He smirked. "Thanks, baby."

XXX

"What do you mean we're grounded?"

Four figures were standing in Brick and Blossom's room, who were pissed. Blossom glared at Butch and Buttercup. "Because you snuck out last night to that party!"

"AND BECAUSE YOU WERE BOTH FOUND DRUNK IN A DAMN ALLEYWAY!" Brick yelled.

Bubbles, who was relaxing in her room, poked her head in the room. "What's going on?"

Everybody turned to her, glaring fiercely. She laughed nervously. "Um uh… Never mind. Later!" She left.

"You're grounded for three weeks." The reds said in unison.

Butch and Buttercup huffed, crossing their arms. "I hate you." They both said.

Brick rolled his eyes. "No you don't. Now go clean the fucking house."

They groaned, walking lazily out the door. "I'm gonna clean our room." BC said, heading towards their room.

Butch sighed. "I'm gonna be cleaning the damn kitchen…"

**-Twenty Minutes Later-**

"BUTCH!"

Butch stumbled into their room. "What? I'm fucking busy here!"

Buttercup walked up to him and slapped him. "Ow… What the hell was that for?" He said, rubbing his cheek.

She planted her hands on her hips, huffing. "LOOK!" She yelled, grabbing Butch's face with one hand, and pointing at something on her neck. Butch gave her a confused look. "What?"

She huffed, and leaned towards him. "You gave me a…"

He thought for a moment, then his eyes grew wide. "I got you pregnant?!"

A slap was all he got. "No, you idiot!" She yelled. "You gave me a hickey!"

He rolled his eyes. "Buttercup, are you serious—"

Her cherry lips crashed into his, and he continued it by sitting her on his lap. Then the slap came. "You fucking bitch." She said, smiling.

She stood up, causing him to pout in disappointment. "Aww, BC, just a few more minutes?"

"Shut up, I'm thinking of something."

"Of what?"

She grinned mischievously. "Robin said she's having a party this night, and she invited us…"

They both grinned mischievously.

* * *

**Me: You two never learn, do you? *Shakes head***

**Butch & Buttercup: What's that supposed to mean? e.e**

**Blossom and Brick: You fucking idiots… *Facepalm***

**Boomer and Bubbles: o.o…. Anyway, Izzy would like to thank you for reading!**

**Boomer: Review if you like potatoes! **

**Butch and Buttercup: REVIEW FOR POTATOES! *RAWRZ* ;O**

**Me: o_o *Cleats throat* Anyway… Stay tuned for the next chapter, folks! Oh, and I like potatoes. :D**

**~TheSugarPuffGirl**


End file.
